


Nunca te olvidé

by Noctulier



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Christmas Special, Drama & Romance, M/M, Memory Loss, Pain, Reunions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: A pesar de que Dick perdió la memoria jamás olvidó lo que sentía por Bruce.Brudick.One-Shot navideño.





	Nunca te olvidé

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS esta ubicado después de los eventos de Batman #55, donde Nightwing recibió un balazo en la cabeza. Sin nada más que decir ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Los primeros copos de nieve caían tiernos sobre los tejados de la tenebrosa ciudad. Las respiraciones pausadas de la gente provocaban ligeros vahos que volaban con parsimonia hacia el cielo, mezclándose entre los humos negros de las chimeneas y el smog.

A pesar del frio que hacía, muchos corrían alegres por las calles, entreteniéndose al ver los adornos y las luces de colores. Los niños pegaban sus caritas a los vidrios de las jugueterías emocionados por la variedad de objetos creados para su diversión.

Todo el paisaje lo ponía nostálgico, alguna vez él fue parte de esos niños que corrían felices delante de sus padres, alguna vez él tuvo una familia feliz.

Hasta el día que lo _perdió_ _todo_.

Ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo de lo que algún día fue y no volvería a ser, o eso creyó hasta que conoció a su preciosa avecilla azul. Él le había devuelto una parte de lo que le arrebataron, llenando su vida con esperanza, apoyándolo en los momentos más difíciles y oscuros, incluso cuando las peleas y heridas eran tan profundas que ni siquiera el olvido ni el paso del tiempo podían borrar.

Por eso lo había dejado volar, porque estar cerca de él solo le provocaba dolor.

La cicatriz que le había dejado la bala ya estaba siendo cubierta por la espesa manta de pelo que crecía día con día. Sus rasgos volvían a ser los mismos de siempre pero su memoria seguía ausente.

Desde el accidente y su pérdida de memoria, Bruce se decía a si mismo que dejarlo en paz era lo mejor. Dick estaba harto de la vida de vigilante, siempre consumido por la responsabilidad de hacer lo correcto. Frustrado de perseguir un ideal que parecía imposible de alcanzar.

Pero ahora que la navidad estaba próxima, se sentía solo.  

Damian se encontraba pasando las fiestas con los Kent, según él, había tomado la decisión de ir después de que Jon lo fastidiara rogándole que fuera. La verdad era que no soportaba estar en una casa que le recordaba al amigo, al hermano…

No.

Al _Padre_ que había perdido.

Tim estaba desaparecido…  y a pesar de que ya se había reconciliado con Jason, sentía cierto recelo como para buscarlo. La mansión era un laberinto enorme, sin salida, tan asfixiante que incluso Alfred había decidido tomar unas vacaciones fuera del país.

Por eso había salido a las calles. Tenía la esperanza de distraerse, pero incluso el crimen parecía haberse apaciguado, como si todos los criminales estuviesen reuniéndose con sus familias para disfrutar de aquellas fechas.

Ahora se encontraba frente a él mirándolo dormir. Tomó un momento para ir a verlo, pues a pesar de que ya no mantenían contacto, él seguía vigilándolo desde las sombras.

Dick estaba acostado con el rostro en dirección hacia la ventana, lugar por el cual había entrado a la habitación, como un ladrón. Su respiración acompasada marcaba el suave vaivén de su desnudo pecho, adornado con cientos de marcas.

Unas de batallas, como los cortes profundos de las cuchillas en sus abdominales. Otras hechas por él, como la lluvia de pecas color canela, tatuadas a lo largo de su cuello y nuca, producto de las mordidas de varias noches de pasión desenfrenada que Richard jamás recordaría.

¿En qué momento comenzó a amarlo?

No podía definir un momento preciso, su relación siempre fue inestable, rayando la línea de lo indecente con lo fraternal. Él fue su primer hijo, la persona que le enseño que la familia no siempre llevaba la misma sangre, que a pesar de todos los problemas aún se podía sonreír, que cerrarse en sí mismo no era bueno, que la familia y los amigos eran lo más importante…

¿Qué importaba el momento? El caso es que lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía…

Le desgarraba el alma lo que había pasado, más aún porque siendo uno de los más grandes héroes del planeta, no fue capaz de protegerlo.

Le quemaba la culpa, el remordimiento.

Acercó una de sus manos al rostro ajeno. Prefirió no quitarse el guante, era suficiente insulto el hecho de que estuviese ahí como para que lo ofendiera más tocándolo. Aun así pudo percibir la calidez de su piel.

Se veía tan joven. Tan puro.

Acaricio los tiernos labios, pálidos por el frío y  algo quebradizos; quizás por las mordidas que le había dado alguna de sus nuevas amantes. Dick gimió ante el contacto, acurrucándose contra su palma, más no dejo que se recostará sobre ella.

Gruñó, enfermo de celos ante la idea de pensar que Richard compartía su delicioso cuerpo con alguien más, sin embargo, él no podía hacer nada. Tenía que irse, olvidar lo que una vez compartieron y seguir con su vida.

Retiró su mano con lentitud, revolviendo sus cabellos antes de caminar hacia la ventana. De pronto Richard abrió sus ojos, como si percibiera su abandono. Bruce retrocedió, pasmado; intentando ocultarse en las sombras.

Dick se talló los ojos de forma perezosa mientras se incorporaba.

Él se quedó quieto, esperando el momento idóneo para salir, más no fue posible porque cuando una ráfaga de aire helado azotó la ventana abriendo las cortinas, su figura quedo expuesta contrastando con la luz alba producida por la luna. Richard lo vio, primero desconcertado, observando como los pequeños ampos flotaban entre ellos dándole una imagen casi irreal del demonio oscuro, mientras que a él lo bañaban formando un halo alrededor de su cuerpo, como un ángel. Después reacciono frunciendo el ceño, mirándolo furibundo.

— ¿¡Que mierda…!?— Batman no lo dejo terminar, salió disparado por el ventanal, dejando para siempre a la única persona que fue capaz de derretir los muros de hielo que protegían a su insulso corazón.

 

**. . . . .**

 

La noche siguiente fue la fiesta de Navidad de Empresas Wayne, la misma que se celebraba año con año. Los socios y empleados lo mantuvieron sofocado, hablándole de nimiedades que no escuchó. Le dolía la mandíbula de tantas sonrisas falsas. A veces odiaba la máscara que portaba Bruce Wayne, el poderoso príncipe de Gotham, rey de los negocios e insoportable niño mimado.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz, cansado.

Tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

Bajó a la cueva y prendió la computadora, buscando analizar pistas que recolectó días atrás. El traje de Batman lo miraba desde la vitrina, expectante por ser ataviado.

Pero hoy no.

El sonido suave de unas pisadas a lo lejos hizo que volteara a un lado, desconcertado. Pronto los pasos se escucharon más fuertes y rápidos. Cuando Dick apareció en el fondo de las escaleras, Bruce creyó que estaba alucinando. Richard tenía el cabello alborotado y la respiración acelerada como si hubiera corrido por un largo tiempo.

—Bruce… —dijo su nombre mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus retinas color pastel reflejaban una infinita tristeza. Él no se movió, dejo que Dick corriera directo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Bruce— volvió a nombrarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio. No podía creerlo. Dick estaba ahí, con él, temblando. No pudo decir nada, solo cuando sintió las calientes lagrimas traspasar su camisa y mojar su pecho, se dio cuenta de que la risita nerviosa que se escuchaba en la cueva era el llanto de Dick. No era una ilusión.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname…

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a levantar su cara. Al hacerlo, Richard contemplo la agonía y la confusión perfectamente cinceladas en aquel rostro inexpresivo.  

—No tengo nada que perdonarte— contestó con apatía.

—Sí, si tienes. Te olvide Bruce… a ti, a Damian, a Jason, Tim y Alfred…

—Fui yo el que no pudo protegerte. — la culpa lleno los ojos de Bruce. Dick apretó los dientes furioso.

—Era un jodido francotirador, es evidente que podías haber hecho nada.

Siempre que algo salía mal, Bruce se culpaba, incapaz de superar su error y seguir adelante. Él odiaba eso. Por más héroe que fuera, Batman seguía siendo humano y los humanos cometían errores.

—Te equivocas, s…

—Cállate—murmuró rabioso. —Solo cállate… Siempre se trata de ti ¿No es así? No soy un niño, también pude haberme dado cuenta de que alguien nos observaba, no solo fuiste tú.

Bruce gruño, tratando de zafarse del abrazo, pero él lo retuvo con más fuerza.

—No lo hagas, no me separes de ti. —Dijo dolido por el aparente rechazo —Ya he estado lejos por mucho tiempo… A pesar de que no podía recordar quien eras tú, ni quien era yo, jamás olvide lo que siento por ti. Todas las noches despertaba, llorando por un vació que no podía llenar. Cuando te vi ayer en mi departamento, todo se aclaró.

—Fue un error. Prometí que te dejaría en paz, no mereces una vida como la mía, no quiero esto para ti. Sería mejor que nunca hubieses recordado nada, alejarte de mí es lo mejor que puedes hacer — Richard sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Los años le habían enseñado que su mentor era un hueso duro de roer, no iba a darse por vencido con tanta facilidad. Aunque si era sincero, cada vez que Bruce lo apartaba, se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al no dejarlo solo.

Batman era una creatura de la noche. Solitaria y vengativa por naturaleza, sí él no podía hacer algo para salvarlo de su soledad, nadie más lo haría.

Colérico, tomó el cuello de la camisa de Bruce, bajando su cabeza para quedar a la misma altura.

—No voy a alejarme de ti, no puedo ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Incluso cuando lo había olvidado todo jamás te olvide. La desesperación de no saber qué era lo que había perdido me estaba matando, si tú me sacas de tu vida… Yo…— las lágrimas volvieron a surcar sus ojos, impidiéndole hablar. Las rodillas se le doblaron y por unos instantes se deslizó hacia el suelo hasta que Bruce lo detuvo, pegándolo a su pecho.

— _Te amo_. — le dijo seco. Dick buscó su mirada aun con los ojos cristalinos, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

— _Te amo_ …. Lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estar a mi lado solo te hace daño. — Él negó.

—El único daño que puedes hacerme es apartarme de ti. —Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

Bruce frotó su mejilla contra la cabellera del menor, disfrutando de su elegante y tierna fragancia, el rió suavemente.

— _Yo también te amo_ — Dick se separó para verlo a la cara. Sonrió.

Bruce leal a sus costumbres mantuvo su porte estoico, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Acerco sus bocas con calma, besando a Richard con dulzura. Él le correspondió, subiendo la intensidad cada vez más hasta que el beso se convirtió en un cumulo de emociones contenidas.

_Ira._

_Ternura._

_Tristeza._

_Nostalgia._

_Alegría._

_Dolor._

Todo manifestándose al mismo tiempo en aquel beso desenfrenado que les quito el aliento. Cuando se quedaron sin oxigeno se separaron sin despegarse, dándose ligeros y pausados besos.

—Feliz navidad, Bruce.

—Feliz Navidad, Dick.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte, gracias por leer <3  
> Creo que estos dos merecen más fics y por eso traigo aquí mi pequeña contribución.  
> Gracias por los Kudos y espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
